


In The Shadows (Bucky X Reader)

by LadyRarity3326



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRarity3326/pseuds/LadyRarity3326
Summary: You are new in town and you quickly become friends with 2 boys from school. Yeah, they might be older but that doesn't matter to you. This is the first time you've really stopped and made friends after moving a couple times across the country.What's going to happen when you and one of the boy's start dating without telling anyone?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader insert and first Bucky story.  
> I think this might be a series but I'm not 100% sure yet. If you like this beginning then I might continue.
> 
> FEEDBACK AND COMMENTS WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!
> 
> This is also posted on my deviantart.  
> https://demonhunter3326.deviantart.com/art/In-The-Shadows-Bucky-X-Reader-737724463

Walking into the office of your new school was somewhat intimidating. It wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t the beginning of the second semester. It was also your third school change in 2 years. Your father had gotten a new job as a travelling salesman. You now currently live with your grandparents while he is away.

There were other students in the office. One in particular stood out among the rest. He was sitting next to the principal's door. The brunette looked up and locked his steel blue eyes with your (E/C) orbs. He sent you a half smile as the principal opened his door and waved the brunette inside.

“Miss (L/N),” you looked back to the secretary as she spoke. “Here is your class schedule. I’m surprised to see an eleventh grade science class on your list.”

“My father and grandfather are inventors. So I guess science is in my blood.” you say shyly. “Is there someone that can show me around?”

The brunette had exited the principal’s office and was making his way to the main office door. As he was leaving he looked at you again and smiled. You felt a little heat rise to your cheeks as you looked away back to the secretary. She was too busy going through paperwork to even look up.

“He is coming in currently.” The secretary pointed towards the office door. I turn to see a short, lanky, blond boy came through the door. He and the brunette shared a smile, a few words, and a small laugh.

“Hi, my name is Steve. Steve Rogers.” He held his hand out for you to shake. You hesitantly took it and shook his hand. “You must be (y/n). Welcome to Thomas Jefferson High School. I’ll be your guide for the day. If you will follow me.” He opened the door and gestured for you to go through. “Ladies first.” He smiled.

“Thank you.” You say quietly as you walk through the threshold. Steve follows closely behind while shutting the door. We started down a long hallway to the right of the office.

“This is the ninth grade area. These four classrooms are for the them, but you don’t have to worry about those.” Steve gestured to the first to doors on both the right and left sides of the hallway. We walked a little farther down the hall. “Now we’re getting to the sophomore classrooms. This is where you’ll be. There’s the math, history, english, and science rooms.” Steve pointed to each room as he said which was which.

“I’m actually taking an eleventh grade science.” You stated. Steve looked surprised.

“Oh, okay. I’ll show you where that room is. What period is your science class?”

“Third, right before lunch.” You said looking at your class schedule.

“I have that same class. I can meet you by the door and we can go in together.”

"I’d like that. Thank you.” You smiled at him.

 

Steve gave you the rest of the tour before dropping you off at your first class. History was one of your favorite subjects other than science, of course. You were introduced to the class and given an assigned seat. The rest of class was a breeze. Math came as naturally to you as science did. The teacher was impressed with how much you already knew and told you that you should be in a more advanced class. It was now time for your science class with Steve. Remembering the directions he gave you, you made your way up to the second floor of the school building.

You were getting strange looks from the older students. As he had promised, Steve was waiting just outside of the science room. He looked up and saw you coming down the hall. A warm smile spread across his face as you got closer. 

“How were your first two classes?” He asked letting you go ahead of him inside.

"They seemed to go by fast. My math teacher suggested that I be placed in a more advanced math class.” You stated as you took a seat next to Steve.

“Do you thi-” Steve started as the teacher walked in.

“Hello, welcome to eleventh grade science. My name is Mr. Johnson.” He stated while writing his name on the chalkboard. He turned to face the class, looking around the room. His eyes fell on you sitting next to Steve. “Are you the right class, young lady?” That made everyone turn and look at you.

“She’s a tenth grader. Why is she in this class?” One of the boys questioned.

“Yes, sir. This is my class. It says so on my schedule.” You pulled out your schedule and walked up to the teacher’s desk and presented it to him as proof.

“Very well, Miss (L/N). Please go back to your seat and we’ll get started.” Mr. Johnson turned back to the chalkboard and started writing down a chemical equation. “Now can anyone tell me what is wrong with this equation?” The class was silent. As you figured it out you slowly raised your hand. “Yes, Miss (L/N)?”

“The equation isn’t balanced.”

“Explain what you mean, please.” Mr. Johnson retorted.

“The equation needs the same number of elements on the reactants side as the products side.”

“That’s… correct, Miss (L/N).” Mr. Johnson smiled at you before turning back to the board. The rest of class consisted of you and a couple other students answering the questions on the board. There were a few times where you also corrected the mistakes of your classmates.

Pretty soon class was over and it was time for lunch. Steve had invited you to sit with him and his best friend since you didn’t know anyone else. You agreed and you both made your way to the cafeteria.

You followed behind Steve as he walked outside. He walked towards a big oak tree with a person sitting underneath. As you got closer you noticed it was the brunette from the office this morning. Once you finally arrived at the tree the brunette stood up. He removed his light jacket and placed it gingerly on the ground at your feet.

“What’s this for?” You ask inquisitively.

“Can’t let a pretty dame like you get her dress all dirty.” The brunette winked at you. You could feel the heat rising in your cheeks again. He offered his hand and you hesitantly took it. He helped you down to sit on the jacket.

“Alright, quit flirting Bucky. It’s her first day. You don’t need to scare her off.” Steve laughed as he sat down. “This is (F/N).” Steve politely gestured towards you. You shyly smile at him.

“Bucky? That’s an unusual name.” You stated as you pulled your lunch out of its bag.

“It’s a nickname. My real name is James, James Buchanan Barnes.” His eyes once again met yours. “So how’d you like the tour from Stevie?”

“It was great. I really appreciated it.” You smiled at Steve.

“We also have a class together.” Steve stated.

“Which class?” Bucky questioned.

“Science. She could give Stark a run for his money.” You blushed as Steve went on to tell Bucky how you got every question right. 

Before you knew it the three of you were becoming fast friends. You would spend every lunch together and you even started hanging out together after school hours. But it was just the beginning of a new and exciting life for you…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipping ahead to the spring your senior year.

You are now most of the way through your senior year of high school. You were at the top of your class, valedictorian. You, Bucky, and Steve were inseparable, best friends. You spent every weekend together. Bucky and Steve had already graduated and gotten jobs around town. They now both now had their own apartments while you still lived with your grandmother.

You were recruited by Howard Stark, after he graduated, to work with him after school on his various unfinished projects. Balancing schoolwork, working with Howard, and finding time to secretly see Bucky was a bit tricky. 

That’s right, you and Bucky have been secretly dating for the last year. You both want to tell Steve but you don’t know how he’d take the news. Though deep down you knew that he already figured it out.

You were leaving Howard’s lab when you felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around your waist.

“How about we go dancing, tonight, doll?” Bucky asked.

“I can’t tonight, Buck. I have a lot of homework to finish. Besides, it’s a school night. You remember those right?” You laughed. Bucky just smiled at you. “I promise that we can go  
Friday night. Think you can wait two days?”

“What about Steve? Should we bring him along? I could find him a date.”

“He can come, but don’t go trying to get him a girl, Buck. He’ll never learn if you do everything for him.” You sighed. Steve was always having trouble talking to girls. “I have to get home, Buck. Grandma is making dinner tonight.”

“Let me walk you home then.” He smirked at you before planting a quick kiss to your lips. You held Bucky’s hand the whole time while walking home. When on the sidewalk, Bucky would always make sure that you were closest to the buildings away from the street. Eventually you made it home. Bucky walked you up to the door as your grandmother opened it.

“Good evening, James.”

“Good evening, Mrs.(G/L/N).” Bucky smiled to your grandmother.

“Would you like to have dinner with us? God knows I made plenty to feed the neighborhood.” Your grandmother laughed.

“If it’s alright with (Y/N).” He looked at you for permission. You nodded your head and he smiled. “I would love to. Ladies first.” Bucky gestured you inside. You all had a delicious dinner. You talked, laughed, Bucky even had your grandmother dancing with him. As the clock chimed for 8 o’clock, you walked Bucky to the front door. He kissed you before heading down the stairs. You watched him walk away. 

As you turned to go back inside, a hand grabbed yours. You looked back to see Bucky.

“I forgot to ask you something.” He said kind of fast. You look at him inquisitively. “Would you go to prom with me?” You smiled at him and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Of course Buck! Though you know this means we’re going to have to tell Stevie, right?”

“I’ve already thought of a plan for that. We’re going to tell him on Friday when we go dancing.”

“Okay. I have to go get my schoolwork done for tomorrow.” You pulled away from Bucky, back hitting up against your front door. With one last kiss goodnight Bucky walked away with a huge smile on his face and you walked back inside to finish your night.

*Time-skip to Friday night at the dance hall*

You had arrived a half hour after Bucky and Steve did. Bucky told you to give him and Steve some time to talk about yours and Bucky’s relationship. As you approach the boys a hand grabs yours and turns you to face another man.

“Hey pretty lady, want to dance?” He sounded drunk and you could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“No thank you, sir. I’m meeting my friends.” You pull your hand away and start to leave when the man grabs you again. At this point Steve had gotten Bucky’s attention to the situation.

“Awe, c’mon sweetheart. Your friends won’t miss you.”

“No thank you, now please let me go.” You tried to pull your arm away but the drunk man tightened his grip on your wrist. Bucky had started making his way over to you in long quick strides. Before the man could get another word in Bucky shot himself between you and the man. You clung to the back of Bucky’s shirt as Steve came up behind you ready to fight just in case the situation needed it.

“I believe no means no.” Bucky stated staring the man down.

“Who do you think you are?” The man spat back.

“I’m her boyfriend. Now you owe my girl an apology.”

“No way! She came walking past me trying to get my attention like a street walker.”

SMACK! Bucky had punched the man in the face.

“I’m not going to ask you again, sir. Apologize to my girl.” Bucky stood over the man.

“Alright! I’m sorry.” The man looked at you as you hid behind Bucky. The man scrambled to his feet and stumbled out the door. Bucky turned and put his arm around your shoulders and guided you to the table he and Steve previously occupied.

“Thank you, Buck.” You said quietly as you rubbed your wrist. Bucky noticed and took your hand to look at your wrist.

“Steve go get a small bag of ice from the bar.” Bucky commanded, but before Steve could leave you piped up.

“I don’t need ice. I’ll be fine.” Bucky looked at you with worry written on his face. “I promise, I’m okay.” You smiled to the boys.

“So, Bucky tells me that you have been seeing each other for some time now.” Steve smirked at you. “Of course, I already knew.”

“How’d you figure it out?” You asked.

“You acted different around each other when we were all together. It was like you were trying hard not to show it.”

“Wow, Rogers, look who’s the smart one now. Maybe you should be working with Stark.” You joked. You all shared a laugh.

The rest of the night was spent dancing with Bucky, trying to get Steve to dance and ask a girl to dance with him, and talking and laughing. Now that your relationship with Bucky was out in the open you could finally relax around Steve and have more fun. Soon came prom night….


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this one seems a bit shorter than the last 2 chapters. (NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME MATURE CONTENT!)
> 
> I won't be updating until sometime next week. Going on a mini vacation. 
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!

Tonight was the night. It was prom night. Every girl was getting ready with their mom’s help. All of the guys were getting ready. You were in your bedroom doing your makeup and hair when your grandmother knocked on your door.

“Come in.” You chimed, not looking away from the mirror. Your grandmother walked in holding a large box and set it on your bed. “What’s that?” You asked looking from the box back to your grandmother.

“A gift.” She replied smiling softly. “I want you to look your best, sweetheart. You only get one prom.”

“Did you have prom when you were in high school?”

“No, back then prom was only a party for the graduating classes at colleges. Now open the box.” She gestured excitedly. You slowly open the box and reveal the contents inside.

“Grandma, this is beautiful! Where did you get this?” You asked pulling out a floor length, emerald green, off the shoulder dress. Your eyes started to water but you quickly controlled your emotions before ruining your already done makeup.

“I have my secrets, deary.” She winked at you. “Now get dressed. I’m sure James will be here any minutes and I want pictures.” She stated as she walked out of your bedroom, closing the door behind her.

You hastily put on the dress. It fit perfectly, hugging you in all of the right places. As you were putting on your shoes and final touches to your makeup and hair you heard a knock on the door. You smiled instantly as you knew who it was. You could hear your grandmother’s excited tone.

“Oh, James! Don’t you look dashing! (Y/N)! James is here!” You heard your grandmother yell up the stairs. You took that as your cue to go downstairs. You slowly made your way out of your room and down the stairs.

You stopped at the bottom and turned to face the den. You saw Bucky talking with your grandmother. She saw you and signaled Bucky the turn around. You noticed how handsome he looked in his black tuxedo. As you looked him over you noticed the color of his green pocket square matched the color of your dress. He just smiled at you and walked over.

“You look beautiful.” He whispered to you as he leaned in for a kiss.

“You clean up nice, too, Barnes.” You playfully replied. “Did you plan this?” You gestured from your dress to his pocket square.

“I may have helped in a small way, but this was all your grandmother’s idea.” You looked over to your grandmother and she smiled back at you.

“I told you I had my secrets.” She chimed. “Now get together, I want pictures.”

You and Bucky spent the next half hour posing for various pictures for your grandmother. Soon it was time to head out to the venue. You walked outside the front door to see a limousine parked in the street. The driver was patiently waiting by the back door. Bucky placed his hand on the small of your back and walked with you towards the limo. Before you were allowed to enter, your grandmother called for one last picture. Bucky hugged you from behind with his arms wrapped around your waist. Your grandmother took the picture and gave you one last hug.

“Behave tonight. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She pressed a small kiss to your cheek. She  
gestured you to get in the limo. Bucky following after you. As he shut the door he rolled the window down. You waved as the diver slowly started to pull away from your house. “I’ll see you tomorrow, sweetie!” Your grandmother called as your drove away.

“Wait, what?” You looked at Bucky who just simply smiled. “What did she mean by that?”

“We have all night together. Let’s just have some fun. You’ve been working too hard between school and working with Howard. I want you to just relax and enjoy the night.” Bucky pulled you closer next to him and placed an arm around your shoulders. You relaxed against his side.

You soon arrived at the prom venue. It was at the Grand Ballroom of the adjacent Edison Hotel. Your limo pulled up to the sidewalk in front of the building. Bucky got out first and offered you his hand as he helped you out. As you slowly stood up you felts eyes immediately upon you. 

“Buck, everyone’s staring.” You say shyly. You were never one that liked having all of the attention.

“They’re in awe of how gorgeous you look.” Bucky takes your hand, interlocking his fingers with yours. “Just smile.” Bucky started to guide you inside. You smiled at everyone you made eye contact with. You made it through the doors to the well decorated ballroom. The walls were lined with streamers and balloons. Tables surrounded three sides of a large, square dance floor. Each table had a bouquet of various flowers placed neatly in the center. Each table had been set for dinner and a name card placed on the plate.

Bucky left you talking with your friends as he searched the tables for your names. You kept watch on him as you gossiped with your friends. Eventually you noticed him wave at you. You excused yourself and walked over to Bucky. You saw your name on a plate and looked at Bucky’s name card to the left of yours.

“This place is gorgeous.” You stated as you sat down in your place.

“Not as much as you.” Bucky placed a small kiss on the top of your head before sitting next to you.

 

You and Bucky spent the rest of prom dancing, eating dinner, and chatting with your friends. You all had such a good time that you weren’t even paying any attention to who was crowned king and queen. That was until you had been tapped on the shoulder repeatedly. You turned to look and the crowd started cheering again.

“Miss (L/N) and Mr. Barnes, will you please come up and accept the crowns?” Your principal asked through the microphone. You stood up with Bucky and he grabbed your hand, leading you to the stage. Once on the stage the principal guided you and Bucky to the center. The principal and the secretary each took a crown off a pillow and placed them on your heads. “Ladies and gentleman, you’re king and queen!” The principal announced.

Bucky took your hand and lead you off the stage to the middle of the dancefloor. The band started a slow song and Bucky pulled you close. You laid your head on his chest and took in his smell. You smiled to yourself as you danced. You were always the happiest when you were close to Bucky, even when you were just friends.

 

Soon prom ended, but your night was just beginning.


End file.
